rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team EHVA
Team EHVA (pronounced Eva) is a graduated Beacon Academy team formerly led by Hisei Tokuhana. Though unremarkable and not considered among the finest of teams, they collectively have unique talents in certain fields, which allows them to temporarily teach in Beacon. Team EHVA A former team of combat experts composed of the thunder Dust magus, Elena Maxwell, the fun-loving swordsman, Hisei Tokuhana, the white fox Faunus, Viper Delacroix and the coolheaded historian, Aki Tokuhana. Members *Elena Trinity Maxwell: The face of the team, and one of the nicest person you'll ever meet. *Hisei Tokuhana: The tank and leader of the team. It's rare to not see a smile on his face. *Viper Delacroix: The honorable Faunus co-leader of the team. A skilled user of a reverse-grip fighting style. *Aki Tokuhana: The loose cannon fighter of the team. Knowledgeable in many trivial facts. Establishment Ozpin named the team EHVA. Initially, he anticipated for the team setup to be different, planning to name them Team HAVE or VEAH. Hisei paired with Elena by accident though. Thanks to that, they had to settle for EHVA. Teamwork They were eerily similar to the newcoming Team MAID in terms of teamwork, but in pairs instead of individually. Hisei and Elena work well together, same with Viper and Aki. However, both partners don't blend well. While they can work individually with another member of the team, they cannot work together as a complete team. As such, the often fight in pairs, not together. It's only thanks to Viper that the team can rarely work together to take down a single powerful Grimm. Teamwork Style Hisei would be the main attacker of the team, cutting swaths across a pack of Beowolves. Elena covers him, shooting powerful Dust spells in a distance, or getting close and kicking everything that gets too close. While Hisei can be competent if he needs to be, Viper is also quite a skilled co-leader, coordinating the team for a united attack. He keeps his distance, keeping the backs of the team covered. Aki is a bit more different. He specializes in hooking opponents in to be slaughtered by either Hisei or Viper. Duty in Beacon Unofficially, they were the ones investigating the actions of Astraea, a seedy combat training facility as official documents say, just like Team MAID in the present day. Outside of their school life, they were generally a more relaxed team, occasionally visiting Vale's main attractions. Elena also had a knack of visiting her parents back in the Northern Kingdom with her team in tow. Trivia *Team EHVA's name is a reference to Eva, an alternative way to pronounce Eve, the first woman. It's also an indirect way of saying they are Team MAID's predecessor. *Each member of the team are four of the nine most important characters in their original story. The fifth one is Melira. *The team members are unintentionally similar to Team RWBY. Hisei is the happy-go-lucky leader, Elena is the rich aristocrat, Viper is the Faunus, and Aki is the brother of the leader. Category:Fan Team